The Adventures of The Narrator
by Matsu Kurosaki
Summary: The tale of a hero of heroes his journey of self discovery fill a whirlwind of emotions and excitement. Please review


The Adventures of "The Narrator"

By Matsu Kurosaki

Our story begins with a 20 year old College student by the name of Matt. His dream was to create a simple remote control that only he could use for his TV but little did he know what that remote would be capable of in the end. Little was know by him as to how powerful this remote control would be. The night he tested the remote activated more then just the TV. The remote activated functions that would break even the high-end laws of physics! Some how the remote transferred him into his favorite late night TV program allowing him to interact with his favorite anime characters with that remote his life would never be the same ever again. So our hero as to not draw to much attention he remains in the shadows and leads the true heroes to there victories with these actions he is given the title by all characters to be know as "The Narrator". Now we join our hero on the quest to find the truth in the 'City of Amnesia' also known as Paradigm City.

"Big O its show time!" Roger Smith said as he prepared for the final fight sequence which Matt knew would be a victory "Well another victory for the good guys I guess I better head on out see you later Roger Smith Paradigm City's Top Negotiator." N said in confidence as he disappeared in a stream of data "Well time to leave the DVD on to the cable network and to the Feudal Era in Japan in the anime series Inu-yasha. Well I better get on my usual Cloth of the Black Fire Rat." He says. He then pushes a button on the remote and changes from his Paradigm City clothes to his Feudal Era ones. Then he physically changes his black hair grows to length of Inuyasha's and his ears become the same doglike ones that Inuyasha posses to finish his transformation his own Tetsusaiga. "Well just in time here they come!" he said seething his sword "Hey guys look it's our friend N." Kagome said as she waves hello to him "Friend yah right he is more of a coward like Myoga." Inuyasha said insultingly "Oh yeah like when you both fought and went at it for five days to the point when you two were both exhausted." Shippo said sarcastically laughing "Well let's hope this time you both can control yourselves you almost both ended up killing yourselves from exhaustion!" Kagome said adding in her concern for Inuyasha "Well it is a pleasure to see you're all okay after that trip into the border of the underworld." N stated Inuyasha tried his best to control his anger because of the fact that he was not there to help them. N continued "Sorry I couldn't join you I was stuck helping out some other friends you understand right?" N said in tone that said he was really sorry "That's okay we made it out in the end." Kagome said in understanding the rest of the group nodded in agreement except Inuyasha "Well thank you all and you to Inuyasha even though you don't look like it your eyes tell me you are." N said in soreness for telling the group on how he felt "Like I really care that you can read my emotions." Inuyasha said and ran off as soon as he finished "Well Kagome I'll go and apologize to him okay?" N said and Kagome agreed he should.

So with his inu-youkai skills he tracked Inuyasha down "Inuyasha can I say that I am sorry to you and talk about Kikyo with you." N said in proposition Inuyasha stopped and looked at N and said "Well…" N replied "I am sorry about what I did that was uncalled for." N said bowing for forgiveness "Okay I forgive you and I can't say no to a fellow inu so let's talk." Inuyasha said "Oh Shippo you don't need worry we just want privacy to talk we won't fight okay." N said smiling Shippo heard what was said and saw what happened and ran back to the group to report about what he heard.

"Well first thing is really important Kagome's feelings for you and visa versa so don't tell me you don't I know you do I've seen it." N said "Well I can't argue with that but what about Kikyo?" Inuyasha said feeling bad "What about her she is of the undead not living or dead." N stated plainly "In the end after Naraku is defeated she needs to go and she knows it. So accept it Inuyasha you need to show Kagome you love her." N said "How should I do that I don't know much about humans but you do show me." Inuyasha asked finally realizing his circumstances about Kikyo and that he has stop loving her "OKAY Inuyasha lets get started for the way you look is just fabulous you're fine the way you are." N said in the trademark voice of a fashion designer as he looked at Inuyasha "Thanks N so tell me something I don't know like how I am supposed to tell or show her how I feel!" Inuyasha says impatiently "Okay no need to go nuts the first thing to do is to tell her you are giving up on Kikyo." N said in all seriousness "Gulp that is going to be hard but I need to do this!" Inuyasha said as he got up but N stopped him

"Whoa hold your horses there buddy not yet I still need to tell you a few other things. First tell her you're giving up on Kikyo, second you need to prove it by a show of your feelings for her like giving flowers, and last but not least is that you need to seal that promise wit a…" N said repeating that word "A WHAT TELL ME!" Inuyasha said impatiently "A kiss plain and simple or to be more specific a kiss on the cheek. The other final option is a warm embrace." N said in conclusion "Whoa it's that simple so each one of those things I can do one after the other?" Inuyasha asked curiously "Well if you want to but just be careful you can tell her that Kikyo was…" N paused for 2 seconds "You can say this "She was my first love and that is all nothing more from here on in you are more important to me." N finished looking at Inuyasha "Wow that was good so shall we get started how about we pick roses they are the perfect symbol of love." Inuyasha says with a burst of inspiration "Good chose buddy allow me." N pulled out his remote and produced a bouquet of roses. "Well let's work on what you will say to Kagome." N said as he cracked his knuckles. It only took them two minuets but Inuyasha got it down "Okay let's head back they are probably worried that we're fighting." N said with a satisfied look on his face

As soon they left the woods the sun was going down and they found the group around a fire and eating fish near a river. Before they walked in they stopped a little ways from the group "You know what we worked on right Inuyasha sorry for the weirdness okay?" N said sounding completely sorry Inuyasha gave a little shake when he practiced N used his remote to look like Kagome to help Inuyasha "Just so long as you promise to never do that again?" Inuyasha asked "Deal now let's go time to prove you love her." N said "Miroku, Sango, and Shippo can you guys come here I need to talk to you. Kagome you stay there Inuyasha is coming." N shouted out "We're coming N." Miroku shouted in response

As they came Inuyasha left to talk to Kagome. "Okay what is it that you want to talk about?" Sango asked "Shhh just watch okay." N pointed to a Big Screen TV "I put a thing called a camera to see them they won't be able to see or hear us but we will be able to see and hear them." N said "All right it is about time Inuyasha did something good." Shippo said not even sounding surprised. Miroku and Sango caught on and sat down and watched with them. "So what is Inuyasha going to do?" Miroku asked thinking perverted N smacked him on the face "Definitely not that so be quite okay and just sit back watch and enjoy." N said in frustration

As Inuyasha appeared in front of Kagome "Oh hey Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha came closer "Kagome these are for you." Inuyasha presented the roses to her "Wow that is a very nice thing thank you!" Kagome said in surprise smelling the roses "Kagome about Kikyo she was my first love and that is all nothing more now you are the most important person to me." Inuyasha said from memory from his talk with N "Why so sudden Inuyasha?" she asked "Well I finally realized that after Naraku is defeated she can't stay because Naraku is the only reason she is here. Sorry for being so thick headed for not seeing that sooner." Inuyasha said then Kagome stopped to think for a moment and said "How can I be sure you're Inuyasha telling me this and not just N?" Kagome asked Inuyasha saw this coming and said "Go ahead give the command Kagome." Inuyasha said with no shock in his voice "SIT BOY" Kagome shouted "I always hate this!" Inuyasha said as his face hit the ground "One last thing call out N's command it's beloved." Inuyasha said getting up N was waiting for her to say it "Beloved what the" Kagome said in shock as N came flying and stopped a yard away from Kagome and falling to the ground "Oh I am sorry for doubting it was you Inuyasha!" Kagome said looking at both of them got up off the ground "Well with the relationship you two have it would be so apparent that you wouldn't believe him at first. So we set up this situation nicely so it would help you, Kagome so you would believe him." N said explaining it "Well I'll leave Inuyasha to finish what he needs to say." N said "Oh and last thing Kagome this is NO JOKE."

As N went back into the woods back to the spot where the rest of group is watching the TV of the scene that would be unfolding at least ½ mile away. "Okay guys lets watch this ultimate moment unfold before our eyes." N said

"Well let's hope we don't have any more interruption." Shippo asked "Well trust me there will be no more interruption." N said "The reason why because I have put up a barrier around the entire area and you guys didn't even notice it." N said in surprise because the others didn't noticed. While two miles away Inuyasha and Kagome returned to their conversation.

"So where was I Kagome…? Oh yeah I was saying that I was sorry for being so thick headed." Inuyasha said as he recalled his thoughts together "So Inuyasha do you really mean it that you don't love Kikyo anymore?" Kagome asked with a note of suspicion in her voice "WHAT you still have suspicions about me still what do you want me to do." Inuyasha said losing a little bit of his anger "Sorry Kagome just lost it a little bit there." Inuyasha said in all seriousness

"Whoops here it comes she going to say it!" Miroku said in expectation as he watched Inuyasha tried to think of a way to prove it "I don't think so Miroku not tonight and not ever again. This time if you didn't notice Inuyasha apologized right away so that is not going to happen." N said in response to Miroku's remark "Could you guys keep it down I am trying to watch this!" Shippo said

"To prove it to you I'll not go after Kikyo if I catch her scent. Now how is that for proving it because if you don't know it already she is about 20 to 25 miles away?" Inuyasha said as he stood straight as a stick without even so much as a nervous or muscle twitch. Those are things that show signs of resistance from doing something. "Well I am surprised you haven't even gone mad at thought of leaving to go after her!" Kagome said

They began to look at each other with interest and suddenly Inuyasha broke the stillness and embraced Kagome in his arms. "Inuyasha what are you doing!" Kagome asked "I want seal this trust with something more than words Kagome." said Inuyasha in a voice of concern that their words were not enough for trust between them "This moment is all I'll need to ever trust you." She said as moved forward and kissed him on the lips Inuyasha was ready for this ever since he finished his discussion with N. As soon as the kiss started it finished the two separated from totally embarrassed but with an understanding of each other that became stronger than ever.

While ½ mile away the group was wowed with the reactions that took place between the two. "Well it looks like my job is done and time for this tumbleweed to move along." N said in a western cowboy accent while wiping the dirt off his back of his pants which had transformed into jeans "Tell those two I wish them luck and hope to see them again soon." N said "Okay N we'll do our best relay that message." Shippo said while he was still amazed that the two finally did something. N snapped his fingers everything including the camera disappeared. "While I have to go someone is calling for my assistance. I hope to see you again if the fates allow that." N said as he disappeared into a stream of data.

The group returned to the two knowing what had happened relayed N's message. While they talked and enjoyed their night N was heading off to the next big adventure.


End file.
